


sangrae supplies

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: cripple punk [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Disabled Character, Disney References, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lesbian Character, Menstruation, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: gwiboon's constantly impressed with her friend's boyfriend.  especially when she runs into him at the market shopping for "sangrae supplies".





	sangrae supplies

gwiboon laughed as she smacked minjung’s bum, delighted at the blush on her girlfriend’s face as her hand was batted away.  minjung hated when gwiboon was handsy in public but she also loved it; an adorable blend of “people are watching” & “you’re the best person i know”.  

today was a “you’re the best person i know & i hate you to the moon & back” type of day & they were halfway through their shopping & this was the third time she’d made minjung blush.  

most people would keep their list on their phone but minjung had hers scribbled out on the back of an old receipt that crinkled in her left hand as her right index finger rested on her lip in thought.

too serious, gwiboon had thought, so minjung’s bum had been smacked.

“you’re so obnoxious.  can’t take you anywhere.”

“not anywhere without a ramp.”  gwiboon just shrugged with a smile at the look minjung gave her, a sort of acceptance of gwiboon’s twisted humor.  suddenly her girlfriend grinned.

“no ramp, no problem.  my arms were built to hold you.”  a snort burned gwiboon’s nose.

“oh.  my. god.  you have to stop hanging out with eunsook!”  minjung only laughed & turned away, ducking from gwiboon’s swinging hand.

she began to roll after her when the sound of a familiar voice floated from the other aisle & she paused to listen closer.

“what?”  minjung had stopped three steps away & was watching her curiously.

“i know that voice,” gwiboon replied, eyes narrowed in concentration.

“what voice?”

“the guy the next _aisle_ over.”  gwiboon was out of the _aisle_ by the time minjung began to follow her  & she nearly ran into the back of gwiboon’s chair when her girlfriend suddenly stopped.

“hey!  it’s-”

“shang!”  minjung smacked gwiboon on the shoulder which only made her laugh.  

jinki stood in front of a display of pads & tampons with a phone pressed to his ear with one hand & a little basket dangling from the other. he wore a black sweater & dark jeans that were paired with black boots & hair that had recently been cut.

gwiboon nodded in silent approval.

jinki turned turned to them in surprise before smiling & waving with his pinky, nodding & turning back to the display, saying into the phone “gwiboon & minjung just showed up.  i’ll talk to you later.  your face is. bye.”

the phone was tucked into a side pocket & a package was knocked from the shelf into his basket.  he turned to them then with a little salute.

“ariel, eric.”

“hey jinki.”  minjung went over to give him a hug & gwiboon pointed to her cheek.

“pucker, sucker.”  jinki was still laughing when he kissed her cheek.

“shopping for taeyeon?”

“yeah.  eunsook’s on a vacation with taemin for the next two weekends so i offered to step in. & after a little begging taeyeon said yes.”  

“how noble of you.”

“yeah, well.  apparently i ‘can’t read a damn calendar’”, he said with quotation marks, basket swinging from his other fingers, “& missed the part where ‘sangrae supplies’ were in order.”

“you haven’t figured out her cycles yet?”  jinki’s eyes narrowed because they both knew it was a trick question.

“yeah, i have.  i was just so excited that she was actually letting me do something that i forgot.” gwiboon shrugged as minjung chuckled and she rested her hand against the one at her shoulder.

“so how was the hunt?”

“exhausting.  confusing. there is no method to this madness. she said to get the purple ones & there are five boxes of purple ones & it’s been so long since i’ve had to shop for this stuff that i’d forgotten what a nightmare it is.”

“you’ve shopped for this before?”

“i’ve had other girlfriends.”

“wow.”

“what?”

“you continue to impress me, shang.”

“thanks, ariel.”


End file.
